Anne Marbury (1591-1643)
}} AKA: Anne Hutchinson - Famous Early New England Puritan Leader, mother of 15, and important participant in the Antinomian Controversy that shook the infant Massachusetts Bay Colony from 1636 to 1638. The Hutchinson River is named after her. Timeline * 1591-Jul-20 : Baptism following birth in Alford, Lincolnshire, England * 1608 (est) : Marriage to William Hutchinson (1586-1641) in Alford, Lincolnshire, England * 1634 : Migration of Anne and family to New England, Boston. * 1638 : Excommunication from Church in Boston - moved with followers to settle Providence, RI. * 1641 : Death of husband William. * 1642 : Moved to settle at Split Rock in Bronx (now NYC) of the Dutch New Netherland * 1643-Aug : Died in Indian Massacre in New Netherland (later Bronx, New York) Biography Birth and Early Years Daughter of Francis Marbury (1555-1611) (Cambridge educated English clergyman, school master, and Puritan reformer now remembered as a playwright ) and Bridget Dryden (c1562-1645) Reverend John Cotton was Anne Hutchinson's mentor, and her reason for immigrating to New England. In 1634, 43-year old Anne Hutchinson, her 48-year old husband William, their other ten living children, aged about eight months to 19 years, and William's aged mother, Susanna, set sail from England aboard the Griffin, the same ship that carried Cotton and their oldest son to New England a year earlier. 1636: Antinomian Controversy In 1636-1638, Massachusetts Bay Colony, this family were Free Grace Advocates (AKA: Antinomian Controversy) which caused great religious and political strife in the colony. It pitted most of the colony's ministers and magistrates against some adherents of the Free Grace theology of Puritan minister John Cotton. The most notable Free Grace advocates, often called "Antinomians", were charismatic Anne Hutchinson, her brother-in-law Reverend John Wheelwright, and Massachusetts Bay Governor Henry Vane. In the summer of 1637 their opponents led by Gov John Winthrop won back political control of the colony. The following trial led to the banishment many of the leaders of this movement. Kieft War Massacre Because of religious turmoil, in 1642 the family left New England for the Dutch colony of New Netherland, located in what is today Bronx, New York. Anne and her family were killed during a fampage by Siwanoy Indians through the Netherland Colony in 1643. Only their daughter Susanna, age 9, survived. Family Life Ann and Will had 15 children, all except the last one were born and baptised in Alford, Lincolnshire. # Edward Hutchinson (1613-1675) - md. Mary Cushmand - The oldest child, Edward, was a military captain who died from wounds suffered at the battle known as Wheeler's Surprise during King Philip's War. # Susanna Hutchinson (1614-1630) - died in England from the plague of 1630. # Richard Hutchinson (1615-) - Admitted into the Boston Church, but then returned to England. No other record of him is found. # Faith Hutchinson (1617-1652) - fourth child, Faith, married Thomas Savage, a Boston soldier and merchant # Bridget Hutchinson (1619-1698)] - Bridget (5th child), married John Sanford who became Governor of Rhode Island # Francis Hutchinson (1620-1643) - oldest Hutchinson child (age 23) to die in 1643 indian massacre # Elizabeth Hutchinson (1622-1630) - died in the plague of 1630 in England. # William Hutchinson (1623-1624) - first son name william died in infancy. # Samuel Hutchinson (1624-) - married, had a child, but left behind few records. # Anne Hutchinson (1626-1643) - died (age 17) in the 1643 indian massacre while visiting with her mother. Her husband, William Collins (1612-1705) and baby (William Jr) were back home in Rhode Island both lived a long life. # Mary Hutchinson (1628-1643) - died (age 15) in 1643 indian massacre # Katherine Hutchinson (1629-1643) - died (age 14) in 1643 indian massacre # William Hutchinson (1631-1643) - died (age 12) in 1643 indian massacre # Susanna Hutchinson (1633-1713) - 1643 Massacre survivor captured by the indians and then later traded to the English, md. John Cole and had 11 children # Zuriel Hutchinson (1636-1643) - died in 1643 indian massacre - age 7 - only child born in America. References * - Wikipedia * Pelham Bay Park - Wikipedia - historic site of Hutchinson Settlement in 1643. * Francis Marbury List of Famous Descendants * Anne Marbury Royal Ancestry Category:17th-century women Category:Anglican saints Category:American Calvinist and Reformed theologians Category:Colonial American women Category:American midwives Category:American political philosophy Category:American Puritans Category:History of New York City Category:History of the Bronx Category:People of colonial Massachusetts Category:New England Puritanism Category:People of colonial New York Category:People excommunicated by Christian churches Category:People from Alford, Lincolnshire Category:People from Boston Category:People from colonial Boston Category:People from the Bronx Category:People of New Netherland Category:People of colonial Rhode Island